1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is related to a processing formulation and method for producing stereoscopic fabrics with special patterns and tactile texture without traditional processes such as dyeing, printing or flocking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional printing methods include direct printing, discharge printing, embossing, digital printing or rotary printing. Direct printing is a method of forming patterns directly with printing pastes. Discharge printing forms patterns by dyeing base cloth a plain shade, printing patterns on the plain shade base cloth or “grey” with printing pastes including discharge agents and removing the plain shade by heating. Embossing is carried out by stamping a steel mold on cloth under high pressure and high temperature so that the patterns on the mold are transferred to the cloth. Digital printing is carried out by applying slurry comprising an auxiliary agent to grey and ink-jet printing patterns onto the grey. Rotary printing uses a rotary printing machine to transfer patterns onto fabrics; the patterns produced by rotary printing create a rugged impression and are suitable for abstract designs, warpwise stripes or large angle inclined lines. Rotary printing is inexpensive, avoids problems such as bridging marks and is suitable for mass production. As shown in FIG. 1, element 1 represents a rotary printing machine; element 2 represents a colorant paste; element 3 represents a colorant tube; and element 4 represents a screen.
The aforementioned prior art methods form printing fabrics mainly by adopting pastes to carry dyes and auxiliary agents; applying screens and mechanical blade movements to precisely distribute and locate colorant pastes on grey; using steamers to transfer the dyes included in the colorant pastes to fabrics; and using washing machines to wash away the dyes, auxiliary agents and pastes remaining on the fabrics.
Such washing process for removing the residual dyes, auxiliary agents and pastes is not only energy-consuming but also imposes an environmental burden due to the large amount of waste water produced. Further, the prior art printing methods only provide flat patterns rather than stereoscopic patterns, and extra processes such as embroidery, jacquard weaving or flocking are needed to produce stereoscopic patterns on the fabrics. Such extra processes raise both the cost and the complexity of the fabric printing methods and thus are disadvantageous.
In view of the aforementioned problems in the conventional printing methods such as energy consumption, undesirable ecological consequences and complexity, an eco-friendly printing method which provides stereoscopic fabric with special patterns and tactile texture based on simple processes is needed.